


Compound Words and Confessions

by SuperAlien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Lena Luthor, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Love Confessions, Sugar Daddy, Traumatized Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlien/pseuds/SuperAlien
Summary: After being busy for a week, Kara and Lena finally catch up and relax in the presence of one another until the conversation turns into a funny childhood story and sudden realisations."Compund words?" the blonde asked while stuffing her face with the last potsticker."Yeah, words like strawberry, asshole, sugar daddy" Lena said, lips curling into a tiny smirk as Kara whipped her head around so fast, even for a super, at the last word.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Compound Words and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :))  
> This is my first story ever so let me know what you think!!  
> Credits to my koala for encouraging me to do this💞

* * *

Kara flew to the Chinese restaurant located just outside the city’s heart, changed in the alley nearby after making sure nobody was watching and emerged like nothing happened. She was good at doing that and had been doing it for awhile now. Almost all the waiters there knew Kara and her famous Luthor girlfriend (who left large tips), after all, their go-to order was at least 4 boxes potstickers and a couple of main dishes like it was perfectly healthy and normal for two humans to eat that much. Kara gave a quick smile to the waiter who gave her a small wave, picked up the food Lena ordered for them and headed back to her loft.

Lena had been on a business trip in Japan for the last 5 days, overseeing the L-corp branch and warehouse while working on a new business deal with Future Industries. She had just gotten back that morning when the board decides to have a meeting and Kara knows by now that those don’t go well. The only time it does is when someone either leaves the board or is voted out. The blonde could have flown to Japan and visited her billionaire girlfriend, she is Supergirl, but the universe just didn’t seem to allow them to be together this week. She had been swamped with articles which just weren’t good enough for Snapper and aliens were rampaging the city every now and then. By the time she got home, she would just eat and pass out and the cycle would start all over again the next day. Knowing Lena as the workaholic she is, Kara convinced her to come to her apartment at 7 to have a quiet night-in after the long, tiring and stressful week they both had. 

She landed in her room, carefully balancing all the paper bags, setting them down on the coffee table in front of the tv where they would eat against Lena’s judgement. Kara smiles as the vivid memory of Lena’s argument resurfaces to the forefront of her mind “The ants, Kara! Make it easier for them to find their food and stay in the kitchen” waving her hands around frantically pointing towards the line of ants that decides the help her prove her point by crawling around. Personally, Kara found it heart-clenchingly cute but alas the CEO was only human and cannot resist the famous Kara Danvers pout. Flashing one of those mostly lets the super off the hook from the wrath of Lena Luthor.

Maybe we could put on some reruns of friends and cuddle after eating dinner Kara thought and as she was lost in her own little world trying to think and create the perfect environment for Lena to unwind, Lena slipped into the cozy and colourful loft using her spare key. She always preferred to spend time at Kara’s place because her large and expensive penthouse didn’t feel like home at all while Kara’s gave her the warmth and safety she never knew she needed especially growing up in the cold Luthor Mansion. She smiled immediately as she saw Kara humming a song while slightly bouncing to herself while the taking out the food from the paper bags. 

Then she saw Kara frown, ‘Ah, she saw what I ordered’ she thought to herself. She wanted to get that blinding smile back on her girlfriend’s face and she knew exactly how, “Honeyyyy, I’m home!”

“Lena! Hi! You scared me and hey did you just quote Frozone? I knew you liked the movie” Kara replied smiling widely as she walked over to greet her girlfriend in the middle of the loft giving her a quick hug and peck on the lips murmuring a soft “I missed you”. They stood there gazing at each other, eating up every possible detail about one another after 5 days apart until Kara glared at her, “Why do I see green things in our food?” she whined. “Baby, I know you haven’t been eating- “

“No! don’t say that dreadful word” Kara cut her off with a horrified expression and Lena just sighed. The ridiculous things she has to do to make this bubbly blonde stay happy such as not say the V- word, vegetables or K-word, kale.

“Please, would you just eat some for me? You can’t keep eating junk and expecting your body to keep functioning. I know your biology can afford you to do that but you still need to help it so you can stay strong when you go out there and fight, protecting others from danger” the tired CEO justified.

“Doughnuts are not junk” Kara let out with a huff but agreed with her girlfriend nonetheless.

“You can go ahead and change first while I finish putting out the food then we can eat” Kara said while walking towards the food and Lena just glanced at table raising her eyebrow and looked back at the kryptonian.

“Oh come on Lee, seriously? The ants can do a bit of exercise to get the food this time and you’ve had a long week” she gave a goofy look to the brunette before looking at the food mouth slightly watering considering she hadn’t eaten since lunch and her kryptonian metabolism is starting to kick in.

Lena laughed for the first time that day not being able to fight her and said “Kara, you do know that I only talked about the ants because you can’t seem to keep your food on the plate right?”

Kara gasps at that giving a look of betrayal her way, “How dare you!?!? I can eat properly”

Lena lets out an amused hum then smirked at her, “Oh you can eat alright, I of all people know that, and it never fails to make me speechless” she teased while walking towards her. The blonde stares at her wide-eyed as she picked up on what it meant, “Lena!” she said before looking away flustered. The CEO smiled and pulled her in for another not-so innocent kiss.

“Okay, hurry up and change so I can eat” Kara said as they broke up the kiss. Lena raised her eyebrow expectantly and Kara realized what she said. “Oh…. I meant so we can eat? Please?” she asked Lena in the sweetest voice she could come up with and looked at the brunette with a sheepish smile. 

Lena, absolutely powerless against her superpowered girlfriend, let out a hum of agreement, walking towards the super’s bedroom, mumbling something along the lines of “Of course food gets her full-attention”

“I heard that!!” came a shout that made her grumble more forgetting about the blonde’s superhearing.

Once Lena sat down with the wine she poured for the both of them, grabbing it from the not-so-small stash she keeps at Kara’s in the corner of her cupboards specific only for both alien and human alcohol, they began to eat in the comfortable silence both watching the reruns, occasionally snickering at the jokes. When it ended, Kara broke the silence “How was work?....... the board meeting?” with slight concern in her eyes at the last words.

“Finish the….” She falters as she sees Kara’s expression, “the greens, and I’ll tell you”

Even if Lena threatens her to eat the things that might as well kill her, Kara really wanted to know what happened on her girlfriend’s trip and work. She wanted to comfort her or praise her for doing such a good job even if others have said so, which is extremely rare, but especially if others have not because Lena deserves to know how incredible she is and how lucky the world is to have such a brilliant mind working day and night to make it a better and safer environment for humans and aliens alike. So she gathered up all the courage she had, using her superspeed to chow it down, better to get it over with right?

Lena grimaced, gulping her wine as she recalled the events of the past few days, “Well, the board was extra prickly when I decided to hold off the deal with Future Industries because they’re having a problem at their main branch back in Republic City but I managed to make them agree to mass produce the image inducer” she replies. “Old white men will only worry about their money I suppose” the blonde said and Lena gives a nonchalant shrug and tiny smile. 

“On the bright side, it took a turn when they got into an argument about compound words used in the report and presentation, and clearly they have a lot more time on their hands than I do”

“Compound words?” the blonde asked her while stuffing her face with the last potsticker and Lena had to remind herself that her girlfriend was an alien and learned English through Kalex, the robot in the fortress rather than actually learning the basic principles of the language in school but who remembers those anyway.

By this time they had both finished eating, now slowly enjoying their wine and casual chat until it wasn’t so casual anymore. “Yeah, words like strawberry, asshole, sugar daddy” Lena said, lips curling into a tiny smirk as Kara whipped her head around so fast, even for a super, at the last word. 

“Alex told you about the ‘incident’ didn’t she?” Kara groaned. This is what happens when your girlfriend and sister get along really well. Rao, why are these two so alike. Kelly is going to have a special story in store for her when I see her again, already planning her revenge on Alex.

“Actually no, she mentioned it when we were at the bar last week as a prize for the drinking challenge, which I won” Lena said, a smug look making its way to her flawless face.

“I’m going to hurl her into the sun” she let out while curling up into the side of the couch.

“Come on darling, tell me” Lena said reaching out to the blonde’s shoulder.

“If I tell you……no working tomorrow” 

“I’ll work from home” seeing Kara’s stern expression and her crossed arms, she added with a small smile breaking through her lips “Just read through my emails and run over the final paperwork for the image inducer” With the nod of approval from Kara, “Spill Miss Danvers”

Kara lets out a nervous giggle, the redness rising and adorning her features. Lena turns towards the hero, body fully facing her, an eager look breaking through the façade on her face.

"Alex made it sound like you were desperate.... Did you really want a sugar daddy?" Lena teased with amusement lacing those words as she took another sip of her wine making Kara blush slightly harder than before. Alex is so dead now.

" No! Of course not! I overheard some kids talking about it when I first arrived on earth and started going to school" Kara paused looking at Lena who seems to be refilling her glass leaving only half the bottle left.

"So I went home that day and decided to do some research on Alex's laptop. Eventually before I could delve deeper into it, Alex was so horrified when she caught me".

At this point Lena couldn't help herself from grinning knowing she was definitely going to challenge the older Danvers to more games if she got more stories from Kara’s childhood, at least from when she landed on earth. She could almost imagine Alex's face and a younger version of Kara now looking like she got caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Lena nudged her head a bit signaling Kara to continue on with the amused smile still plastered on her face.

“So she decided to prank me, saying it was just two words, sugar like the food and daddy like well… a father, that it had no hidden meaning behind it” Kara said standing up and taking the empty containers, stacking them up, making herself busy trying to hide her embarrassment.

“That doesn’t sound like the end of the story” the CEO stated looking at her curiously wondering what else could have gone wrong. The blonde seemingly having an internal battle with herself, nodded, quickly clearing the coffee table leaving only the glasses of wine with her superspeed.

“Far from it, I had an english test the next day and I wrote ‘I want sugar daddy’ without a comma as the answer. I think you can imagine the rest where the teacher calls the parents, concerned about their daughter who just moved here, apparently wants a sugar daddy” Kara explained her face buried between the palms of her hands. She couldn’t bear to look at Lena who was now letting out a huge belly laugh.

“Oh darling, you’ve just made my whole week ten times better from that story” Lena said while catching her breath.

“Now that you’ve brought it up, you’re like my Sugar Daddy” the blonde says with a sly grin, now moving from her position on the couch to Lena while taking her wine glass away then straddling over her lap, legs on both sides of the other woman’s thighs with hands around her neck, hearing Lena’s heartbeat spike slightly.

“Oh yeah?” the CEO said, her breath hitching ever so slightly at Kara being so bold. She can’t lie, it was very much welcomed. The idea of Kara going from Kara Danvers shy and innocent to Supergirl’s bold and powerful personality does things to her, incredibly good things. Just imagining the power her girlfriend holds with those hands and what she could do with it to her is reigniting her body in the most perfect places and rebooting her brain.

“Yup, you spend your riches on me, my crazy appetite and all the things I break, accidentally and not, I’m sure you would have actually bought the big belly burger franchise if I didn’t stop you in time” she said looking into those green orbs which just captivates her entire being with a grin. How can someone’s eyes control another person just by gazing into them? She feels immense love when she looks into them. 

Kara had known for awhile that she was in love with Lena but she didn’t want to say anything to her. When a kryptonian falls for someone, they fall hard and give it their all because it was extremely rare for them to fall in love naturally on their home planet, they had a matrix which chooses suitable partners based on information put into the computer like a business transaction. It was practically written in her DNA to go all out and show Lena just how much she is appreciated and cherished every second, minute and hour of everyday. Lena had so many bad relationships in the past of people either taking advantage of her wealth, her body, her name or her kind heart. She didn’t want to ruin what they had by proclaiming her love for her so early into their relationship and she promised herself to let Lena decide when to take that next step in their relationship first before she springs this on her.

The brunette raised her eyebrow, eyes flickering between the super’s lips and eyes before she whispered and incredibly turned on, “What are you giving me in return?” 

Rao that eyebrow will be the death of me. How does she do that? She looks so sexy right now. “Well I can think of a few things…..” Kara trailed off then captured the brunette’s lips in a heated kiss which Lena happily welcomed. Sending all her love into the kiss, then broke it when she realized Lena needed to breath. She had to remind herself that humans needed more oxygen content than kryptonians.

As a breathless Lena leaned forward to continue their makeout session, she could see the faraway look the blonde had, like she was listening to something and she knew she had to stop. 

“Lee, there’s a fire on 4th Main Street and I- “ before she could continue, the CEO cut her off with a smile and small peck saying a simple “Go”. Kara gave her a small apologetic smile, another peck on the lips then superspeed into her suit and leaped off into the gloomy night sky from her room window.

She turned on the news, watching Kara just to make sure she was alright and didn’t get injured. Why can’t the city just stay in control for one night without needing Supergirl? Just one night! Being teased then left behind is NOT fun Lena thought letting out an exasperated sigh. But Kara had such a kind heart and soul, risking her life and willing to leave her own personal life to help the rest of the world, not that she was mad or anything, they’ve talked about it before, both agreeing and stating the importance of the icon Supergirl was, saving lives every time she put on the cape, and inspiring others to have hope, it was one of the billions of reasons she loved the blonde.

That was when it hit her- she LOVED her. Kara Danvers and also Supergirl. After roughly 4 months of dating. She was in love with Kara Zor-El, the alien refugee from a dead planet who had a heart of gold, even after losing everything, her people, culture, and way of life instead her she is protecting this planet which became her second home from destroying itself like hers did. For the first time, she was not afraid of this uncertain yet powerful emotion unlike the past but then again, she didn’t even come remotely close to such a wholesome relationship in her past like the one she has with Kara. A huge smile crossed her face, giddily happy to learn this new piece of information.

Taking the glasses to the sink, she washed the dishes and put everything away. Leaving the news on, she decided to take a quick shower to cool off before Kara came back and maybe squeeze in the final review on the documents by tonight. The shower, full of her thoughts, processing how she felt now, this changes everything. But she was so happy. Is this what being in love feels like? Its no wonder people write songs, poems and even make movies about it. I understand you Taylor Swift, to find a love like this then lose it all, it reflects perfectly in her songs. Then she started humming a random song stuck in her head by the singer she just mentioned in her swarming thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, she’s on her laptop halfway through reviewing the paperwork when Kara flies in, not quite looking the colour she left.

“Kara, baby, I think you need a shower first, your covered in soot and you smell like sulphur dioxide, PAHs, nitrogen oxides and really I can go on” she said when the hero approached her.

“Right” she mumbled while walking towards the bedroom. 

“No! I’ll get your clothes, if not you’ll get soot all over the closet” she said following behind Kara trying not to ogle at the defined back muscles prominently on display by the supersuit and that gorgeous ass covered by the skirt but miserably failing. Everytime she puts on the suit, Kara’s features and curves just shine out more, no wonder she has the whole city falling for her, admittedly making her jealous other people get to do that but she got Kara Danvers who is just as important and beautiful and brave as Supergirl. She got the honor to be the girlfriend of Kara Zor-El. 

The blonde went into the bathroom leaving the door unlocked for Lena to come in with her clothes later on. She sighed heavily thinking about the amount of times she had to wash the suit before the foul smoke smell would leave it. On the other hand, the faster she did this, the faster she could continue what happened before she left. Eager to hang onto that thought, Kara uses her superspeed and freeze breath to take off the soot and smoke sticking onto the suit, then cleaning it with superspeed. Lena knocked a few minutes later, “I picked your favourite PJ’s, the one with the small puppies on them” she said but didn’t make any indication of leaving. Lena bit her lip, making her decision to join her girlfriend when she saw the hero’s shadow turn around trying to see her through the foggy glass.

Kara heard her undress even though she knew Lena had already taken a shower, this was a completely different agenda the brunette had in mind. Kara turned around to watch but the glass was foggy. Instead she drew a cute smiley face and gave it suggestive eyebrows, smiling proudly at her work. Lena chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics. How did she end up with a dork? But this very amazing dork was hers to care for and love.

Lena pushed the glass door, struggling to avoid admiring Kara’s ripped body, knowing how hard those abs are and muscles all around, instead softly asking “Is this okay?”

Kara had a hard time not staring at her attractive girlfriend in her very very naked form when she opened the door but instead looked at Lena, cupping her jaw making blue meet green and remained eye contact, then she suddenly pulled her into the shower with soothing warm water washing over them, creating a loud squeal ringing through the quiet loft.

“This is very much okay, good even”

Lena laughed slightly after the initial shock looking at Kara with a loving look adorning her features, then pulling Kara’s body towards hers, kissing her with passion, love and lust emitting from the both of them in waves while effectively pining the girl of steel onto the cold shower wall making the kryptonian shiver from desire at the sudden move and the CEO reveled at that, knowing she could do the littlest things and it makes the blonde squirm with want.

“Kara? I’m proud of you, for saving the city and being there when they need you, even when they don’t really need it” the brunette whispered, breathing heavily, their bodies now touching skin-to-skin. Then she moved away to gaze affectionately into those blue orbs she loves, dark like the ocean filled with lust but light like the sky filled with something Lena couldn’t quite place. Kara’s eyes made her feel like she was floating in the middle of the sea, looking at the magnificent blue sky, perfectly relaxed and safe.

“You mean even when I’ve been seduced by the most gorgeous and brilliant woman in the world? Thanks Lee” lightly squeezing Lena’s arm, grinning back at the brunette who was now blushing, then crashing their lips together like they couldn’t get enough, the kisses getting more heated with every passing moment. 

Lena’s hands slowly moving as delicately as possible from Kara’s neck, lightly teasing her and feeling goosebumps forming under her touch, trying to keep her grounded against her body when she reached her hips because Kara had a tendency to defy gravity by floating a few inches above the ground when they’re intimate. Lena wasn’t bothered by this one bit, in fact she was flattered and glad that Kara was comfortable enough around her to let go of her powers and enjoy the experience and emotion flowing through each action.

“Can I touch you baby?”

“Oh Rao Lee- “ Kara stopped short, gasping when soft and warm hands started to roam through and touch the more sensitive areas around her body. Then breaths coming out in short puffs when elegant fingers raked her defined abs.

“Absolutely magnificent, you are so beautiful Kara” she purred into her ear then lightly bit onto her earlobe and would have either sky-rocketted out of there or turned into mush if the hot brunette wasn’t pinning her.

“Please Lena, please touch me” Kara begged at this point, getting more and more desperate for any sort of friction after being turned on for an hour already. She tried to move her hands to touch Lena but the brunette had other plans.

Lena took the blonde’s hands and pinned them on top of her, holding on a little tighter than usual knowing it wouldn’t hurt her and kissed her hard then smirked at her seductively

“I’ll show you who’s Daddy”

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
They finished their ‘activities’ in shower when neither one had the energy to continue after draining it all, bringing indescribable pleasure to one another, they crashed onto the bed together. Kara laid her head on Lena’s chest as Lena stroked her hair gently just enjoying the presence of each other. Kara was beyond exhausted but still managed to listen when the CEO called out to her.

“Darling?”

Letting out a small hum then turning her head to kiss and nibble Lena’s jaw as she looked up at her, taking in her exquisite beauty especially in the moonlight, which brings out the best of her features, the illuminating light shining in the perfect angle to make her look like an angel sent to her from Rao himself. Kara just taking her in, feeling incredibly lucky for having such and amazing woman by her side. Waiting for Lena continue, not pushing or rushing her, perfectly content with just lying there with her.

Lena took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Looking back to Kara’s eyes then expressed how she felt 

“I love you”

She felt Kara tense for a millisecond then relaxed, sinking further into Lena’s embrace. Lena took that as a good sign, continuing to express her love.

“I think I always knew the feeling was there, lingering in the background among all the other feelings I have for you and now….” she said looking at the woman in her arms, smiling wider than she had in her entire life.

“Now, I feel it all the time, when I’m with you and when I’m not. Every moment without you, it just increases tenfold. You’re the most caring, kind, funny, loyal and incredible being in the entire galaxy and I love you” Lena let out with emotion lacing every word, a tear slipping from her eye.

“Lee, look at me” Kara said as she sat up on her elbows looking at Lena, turning her head fully to meet her emerald eyes, wiping away the stray tear with her thumb.

“You are my sun Lena, not my kryptonite. You make me stronger every day just like the sun. You make me feel powerful just from being in your presence even without superpowers. And I’ve been holding off from telling you because you’ve been hurt so many times before, I wanted to make sure you were ready to take this next step” Kara said intensely as with the biggest smile despite the tears gathering in her eyes. 

“ _Khap zhao rrip,_ it means” she paused taking a breath.

“I love you” announced practically beaming and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss wasn’t heated or rough. It was sweet and gentle like they were both pouring out their love for the other, making each other understand just how far and deep their love goes without having to utter a single word.

Lying back down to cuddle, thinking about each other and simultaneously pulling each other impossibly closer than they already were.

“Night Lee” Kara said as she snuggled getting more comfortable with her position on Lena, pulling the duvet over the both of them.

“Goodnight, my love” the brunette let out, happiness along with adoration slipping into her tone and for the first time in her life, everything felt right in place with no haunting families or assassination attempts, just peace, warmth, love and hope. 

Both feeling euphoric, satisfied with how the day turned out as they let sleep overcome them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Stay safe!


End file.
